To my knowledge, heretofore pet beds have been selfcontained, non-elevated, separate units to be placed directly upon a floor. Many have been made of basket-like materials or cloth-covered foam cushions. Most do not fold into an easily portabled unit.
The Pet Pad in U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,040 to Pohl, Feb. 23, 1971, is portable but appears limited to on the floor placement.
The Holster Holder in U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,501 to Eddy, Nov. 20, 1984, demonstrates the concept of a unit used for holding an item when placed against a suitable support surface, However Eddy limits his invention to the holding of a hand gun.
The collapsible, Portable Pet Rest Attachable to a Bed of the instant invention differs significantly from the prior art in that the Pet Rest provides a support surface off the floor for domesticated animals, it folds and hangs vertically against a bed when not in use, thus freeing floor space, and the Pet Rest closes and fastens into a briefcase-style unit for easy portability. The Pet Rest provides a physically close sleeping space for a pet to pet owner when attached to the owner's bed. The natural tendency of most pets to sleep in the master's bed diminishes as evidenced and observed during my own six months of experimentation.
A general problem among pet owners has been the nightly invasion of personal bed space by the pet or pets. The Pet Rest offers a solution keeping the pet in close proximity yet not in the bed.